Mes insomnies
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, mignon Mes insomnie-ies sont provoquées par un certain Heero Yuy : Pour ma Lunanamoi !


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : K, ridiculement mignon, adorable, choupi, kawai, petits lapins qui volent dans le ciel, plume sur le petit coeur et... n'importe quoi. C fait pour faire sourire :) **

**Micis** **? A tous !  
**

**Pour qui ? A ma Lunanamoi, ma choupie que j'aime :p elle a passé une matinée chiante hier et je lui ai promis de lui écrire un petit truc pour lui donner le sourire :p Dont acte ! ¤ gros câlins ¤  
**

* * *

**Mes insomnies (sont provoquées par un certain Heero Yuy)  
**

-

**Appartement de fonction de Duo Maxwell, 20 octobre AC 202, 4 heures du mat'  
**

-

Dring dring

-

- Allo.

- … Tu pourrais me répondre autrement.

- Ok. ¤ clic ¤

-

Dring dring

-

- 'llo ?

- Pourquoi tu aboies quand tu décroches ?

- … ¤ clic ¤

-

Dring Dring

-

- … A…

- Non, ne le dis pas. J'ai l'impression que je t'emmerde.

- Pas allo alors.

- Dis-le si je te dérange, Duo.

- Tu me déranges, Heero.

- Ca s'entend.

- OK ¤ clic ¤

-

Dring Dring

-

- Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo, laissez un message et je vous rappelle si vous me devez des sous.

- Imbécile. ¤ clic ¤

-

30 secondes de tranquillité.

30 secondes de sommeil retrouvé.

Puis.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- …

-

Dring Dring

-

- Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo, laissez un message et je vous rappelle si vous me devez des sous.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- C'est moi.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- Tu entends le bip insupportable près de ton oreiller ? Sur ta table de chevet ? C'est ton biper d'urgence. Tu sais, celui que tu ne peux ni éteindre ni exploser pour rester opérationnel à toute heure. Preventer, tout ça…

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- Eh bien je vais le faire sonner toute la nuit, Duo. Sauf si tu décroches.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-

-

- En 48 heures j'ai dû dormir 10 minutes. Tu m'emmerdes. 'Nuit.

- C'est ça va dormir.

- Ok.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- 'Ro, ton truc avec le biper ça va vraiment pas être possible.

- C'est pour t'empêcher de m'écouter.

- … Tu m'appelles… pour ne pas que j'entende ce que tu me dis ? Je suis trop naze pour essayer de comprendre l'incompréhensible.

- Je te dis d'aller dormir, tu vas dormir. Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ?

- Depuis que j'ai sommeil… tu fais chier, 'Ro, appelle SOS amitié si tu veux des gens sympas quel que soit leur état de fatigue.

- Situraccrochesjefaissonnertonbip.

- Hein ?

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- Putain. Dis-moi ce que tu me veux en un minimum de mots. Ou je viens te botter le cul jusqu'à le mettre sur orbite et tu vas pas aimer.

- … attends, j'ai un truc à te lire.

- … Si c'était un ordre de mission fallait le dire avant… et ok ma ligne est sécurisée, 'Ro mais…

- « Le train venait de franchir la frontière allemande. »

- Un rapport de bleu ? 'Peut pas attendre demain ?

- « Le comte de Braydon posa sur la jeune fille un regard stupéfait. « Si j'ai bien compris, dit-il, vous voyagez seule ? » »

- … hein ?

- « Oui. Ma tante devait m'accompagner mais elle est tombée subitement malade. Je ne pouvais absolument pas ajourner mon départ... Mais vous ignorez donc que Berlin est une ville dangereuse, où tout peut arriver ? »

- Je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est pas court.

- Toi, je sens que t'as envie de raccrocher.

- …

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- Au secours...

- « Le comte était effaré par une telle naïveté, une telle imprudence. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, la jeune Anglaise sourit et leva vers lui de grands yeux pleins de candeur. »

- Tu lis trop mal. On dirait que tu récites l'alphabet.

- C'est beau, hein ?

- TA GUEULE ! Aïe mon crâne…

- C'est un extrait de « Rendez-vous à Berlin », de Barbara Cartland, un écrivain très connu d'avant les colonies. Réléna me l'a conseillée. Je peux te lire un autre passage si tu veux.

- Heero….si je sors de mon lit je vais te taper très fort.

- « Mon Dieu, qu'elle est jolie !» se dit-il. Non, décidément, il ne la laisserait pas s'aventurer seule dans les rues de Berlin... »

- Heero. Même sous la torture je ne sortirais pas de mon lit. T'es désespéré ou quoi ?

- …

- T'as qu'à le dire franchement si tu veux me voir. C'est si honteux que ça de vouloir me voir ? C'est quoi ces excuses de mômes de 15 ans ?

- … Tu me donnes 15 ans, baka. Et je n'ai jamais eu 15 ans. Et ça m'énerve.

- … Heero je t'aime. Mais t'as une fierté à la con.

- Tu parles de fierté ? Il faut que je t'empêche de dormir pour que tu me dises que tu m'aimes… en dehors de quand je te fais l'amour. Tu rougis, ça s'entend.

- T'aurais pu trouver un moyen plus agréable que Barbie Histoire à rallonge… Les métaphores à 4h00 du mat' pour pas dire « tu me manques » c'est bon. L'excuse de l'attardé social refoulé du slip tu la feras à quelqu'un qui ne couche pas encore avec toi et qui a encore toutes ses illusions.

- Tu veux que je mette le bip ?

- …

-

Sans commentaire.

-

- La dernière fois c'est toi qui m'as empêché de dormir, Duo. Tu vois ce que ça fait ?

- Et la dernière fois c'est moi qui ai bougé. C'est toi qui veux me voir, tu te bouges non mais. Et puis t'as les clés d'ici, sers t'en un peu.

- Ok.

- Oh merde.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes, Duo ?

- Y a un con de voleur qui essaie de s'introduire chez moi. Il est mal tombé.

- … C'est moi, baka.

- … Tu me lis du Barbara Cartland pour que je sorte te taper...

- pour que tu sortes tout court...

- alors que t'es derrière la porte et c'est moi le baka ?

- …

- Tu croyais que j'allais te dire quoi ? Que je suis content de te voir ? Tu me fais chier, ouais ! Si tourner autour du pot c'est viril putain t'as les couilles les plus chères de l'espace. Je devrais les mettre aux enchères sur le net.

- Tu veux que je mette le bip ?

- Over my dead body. Sois direct la prochaine fois ça me fera du sommeil en plus. Je vais la guérir, moi, ta fierté de merde.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- J'aime beaucoup quand tu grognes au saut du lit. T'as un charme dingue.

- Et toi tu me fatigues. Si tu veux me voir quel que soit le moment, même si je suis ko tu la fermes et tu débarques. Mais surtout tu la fermes. 'bécile.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Heero…

- Hmm ?

- Sois un peu… moins direct s'il te plaît. Je risque de ne plus avoir si sommeil.

- Oui mon amour.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

- Heero… putain…

- Non là c'est pas moi. Tu sais, tu _sens_ où sont mes mains et ce n'est pas possible.

- J'ai dormi 20 minutes… Te hais. Si c'est urgent je mettrais bien une partie de toi en vente sur le net. Et m'embrasser ne changera.. hmm… babe, arrête-ça…

- Quelle partie de moi tu laisserais sur le net, mon coeur ?

- … le roman de Barbara Cartland ?

- Hmm. C'est mieux.

-

Bi-Bip Bi-Bip

-

Mes insomnies... sont provoquées par un certain Heero Yuy :)

_Mais en somme si je perdais mes insomnies..._

_Je me perdrais aussi, je me perdrais aussi..._

Louisy Joseph, Mes insomnies.

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Et attention les gens, vous voyez tout plein d'update ça ne va pas durer :)

Mithy ¤Malaaade, dans moins d'un mois, Suissesse par intérim yeppa¤


End file.
